The present invention generally relates to aircraft armament apparatus and, in representatively illustrated embodiments thereof, more particularly relates to ordnance mounting systems utilized for mounting weaponry, such as machine guns and rocket launchers, on helicopters and other types of aircraft.
Ordnance mounting systems have previously been utilized for mounting weaponry, such as machine guns, rocket launchers and the like, on helicopters and other types of aircraft. The aircraft armament apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,545 to Sanderson et al, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, illustrates and describes a plank-shaped support beam structure formed from a honeycombed metal material and longitudinally extended transversely through the cabin area of a helicopter. The support beam has a central longitudinal section secured to the cabin area floor in close adjacency thereto, and outer ends that project outwardly through the cabin area door openings beyond opposite sides of the helicopter fuselage. These outer support beam end portions are provided with suitable weaponry support structures which may be removably and supportingly secured to machine guns, rocket launchers or other types of weaponry to hold the weaponry outwardly of the opposite helicopter or other type of aircraft sides.
While this previously utilized aircraft ordnance mounting system has proven to be well suited for its intended application, it has heretofore not been useable in helicopters (or other types of aircraft) in which various types of obstructions, such as fuel cells, project upwardly from the aircraft cabin floor and preclude attachment of the support beam center section to and in close adjacency with the cabin floor area occupied by such obstructions. It would be desirable to provide a support beam-based aircraft ordnance mounting system of the type generally described above which could be utilized in these helicopters or other types of aircraft in which securement of the support beam center section to the aircraft is hindered by obstructions, such as fuel cells, projecting upwardly from the cabin area floor. It is to this goal that the present invention is primarily directed.